Digital Guardians
by The Ryuujin Mike
Summary: This is the very begining of my new fan-fic series that will take place several years after MaloMyotismon's defeat. No real action yet, it's really more a prolouge. Please R & R!


Digital Guardians - Chapter 1 **Chatper 1**  


"You can't do this!" Azulongmon's voice boomed in his most threatening way, "You have no right!" The shadowy figure ignored the Guardian's protests, and continued in his adjustments on the device in his hands.

Azulongmon, guardian of the eastern hemisphere of the Digital World, laid in front of him, chains of purple light bounding him to the ground. Azulongmon was a very large, serpent-like dragon Digimon. His long body was mostly blue, with two clawed legs on each end, and each of the four legs sported a blue crystal sphere. His face consisted of a blue mask with a white pattern, a jagged metal spike, and a long, white, cloud-like beard.

The figure looked up slowly, long dark hair spilling away from his face. He smiled maliciously and replied, "I can do whatever I want, you creature. And don't you forget it." His insane smile bared his teeth a bit as he pushed the large red button on the device in his hands, sending 10000 volts of pure dark electricity through Azulongmon's body. After about a minute he released the button, and Azulongmon slumped to the ground once more. "That's three time's I've had to tell you, DO NOT tell me what to do. I don't think even a Digimon of your strength could survive a fourth jolt, so just keep your bearded mouth shut."

  
  


"Prodigital!" Koushiro Izumi, or Koosh as his friends called him, shouted out. Koosh, ten years old and already way into computers, stood about four-foot-ten and had frizzy brown hair, which he refused to let his mother fix. He wore an orange t-shirt with "DIGI" across the front.

His partner digimon, Motimon, looked up from his nap, "What is it, Koosh?" The Motimon, named Proto by Koosh, was a short little In-training Digimon. He had soft pink skin, big brown eyes, with an elongated round body flattened at the bottom, and two short arms with three stubby fingers each.

Proto squirmed up next to Koosh, who sat on the floor, legs crossed, with his laptop computer on his legs in front of him. He pointed to the screen and turned it so Proto could see, "I was in the middle of a prodigital game of Donkey-Insanity 2, when this thing popped up on my screen." The computer displayed an odd-shaped window with text in several languages, a large red circle, and what looked like a picture of a forest on it.

Proto jumped up and down, "I know that place! I know that place! That's Native Forest, on File Island!" Koosh cocked an eyebrow, "Well then why did this thing pop up on my screen? It's cool and all, but I was about to beat the Squid King for Digi's sake!"

Koosh's father walked into the room behind him. Thirty one years old, he had short red hair, only slightly more neat than his son's. He wore a white suit-shirt and a turquoise tie, along with brown slacks and bright white socks on his feet. He sipped from the coffee mug in his hand, "Did you say something, son?" The phone rang.

Koosh's mother's cheery voice chimed in, "Could you get that, Koushiro?" Koosh got to his feet, and both he and his father headed for the phone. Their hands met on the phone and they laughed. Having the same name was confusing sometimes. Koosh's father picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Izzy, it's Joe. I know this is your day off, but things are chaotic down here. The system is indicating some completely bizarre wave patterns in the eastern hemisphere of the Digital World." Koosh watched his father's cheerful smile slowly melt to a grim frown. Joe continued, "I think this might be really big, Izzy. And when I say big, I mean MaloMyotismon-sized trouble. I think there may be something wrong with the Destiny Trees."

With that, Izzy's face changed from grim to determined, "I'll be right there, Joe, just hold on!" With that he slammed the phone down, ran to the closet, and shouldered on his tan overcoat. His wife walked in, "Who was on the phone? Is something wrong?"

Koosh's mother was quite tall, and had long brown hair in a ponytail slightly above the back of her neck. She wore a simple pink dress with a skirt that ran down to her knees, and a pink sweater, un-buttoned in the front. Her large, brown eyes looked concerned.

"I just got a call from Joe down at the Research Center, Meems." Meems was the nickname he had called her by since they were dating; short for her actual name, Mimi. He wriggled his foot into a brown loafer, and kissed her on the cheek, "I shouldn't be gone anymore than an hour." With that, he darted out the door.

Koosh's mother sighed, and picked up the forgotten second loafer, "I swear, that man would forget modem if it wasn't attached to his laptop." She dashed out the door after her husband, loafer in hand.

Koosh turned to Proto, "Alright, let's go raid the fridge for those left-over rice balls!" He scooped Proto into his arms, and raced towards the kitchen doorway. But before he could pass through, he felt something wrap around his waist, and he lifted into the air.

"Oh no you won't. I won't have you two spoiling your dinner." Koosh turned his head to see Lily, his mother's partner Palmon. Rookie level, Lily was plant-like, with green skin, root-like legs, and giant leaves for arms. On top of her round head, just above her dark green eyes, was a large pink and yellow flower. Koosh groaned, "Aw, you're no fun, Lily."

She set Koosh down, and Motimon hopped from his arms. Lily sighed as the vines retracted into her arm-leaves, "You two are such a leaf-full, I don't know how Mimi does it."

Koosh wandered back to his computer, and laid down on his stomach in front of it, chin leaning on his hands. He examined the screen closer, "I don't even understand half of these words. What's a 'Puerto de Digi', Proto?"

Proto sat down beside Koosh, "I don't know, but is it just me, or is that picture moving?" Koosh squinted at it, and noticed a bit of the grass shift a bit, like in a gentle breeze. He turned to Proto, "I think you're right, Proto. Hey," he sat upright, "Do you suppose it's some kind of web-cam of the Digital World?" He scootched closer to the screen, and a faint beep sounded in his pocket. He reached in, and pulled out his digivice. It wasn't a D-1 like most people had, or even a D-3 like a few other people he knew had. His father had studied it a lot, and though he didn't find much about it, he named it a 'D-R', or a Digimon Radar, after its advanced radar capabilities.

"Hey, it's glowing!" Koosh announced as he looked it over. Proto hopped up so he could see, "Are you sure you didn't just hit the LCD-Light button?" Koosh nodded. Slowly, he turned the D-R towards the laptop screen, which also began emanating a faint yellow glow. "Hey," Proto asked, "What are you doing, Koosh?"

"I'm not sure..." Koosh trailed off. Then suddenly he yelled out, "Digi-port, open!" The light grew very bright.

  
  


"I'm just saying, you wouldn't have to charge the batteries if you'd just let me do it." Rom, Izzy's partner Tentomon, was arguing with Lily. Rom was similar to a ladybug, but in place of black spots were gray spikes. He had large, green insect eyes, long yellow feelers, and talon-like hands and feet.

Lily held her cellphone near the ceiling with her vines, "No, Rom! The last time I let you 'charge' my batteries, I had a barbecued cellphone and two singed vines!" Suddenly, behind them, a bright light shown in the doorway. The two looked at each other, and ran into the living room.

"Koosh!" Rom shouted out, "Proto! Are you two in there?!" The light slowly began to fade, and as it did, Koosh's laptop became visible. But Koosh and Proto were nowhere to be found.


End file.
